The present disclosure generally relates to technical fields including a sewing data creation apparatus and a sewing data creation program recorded on a computer-readable recording medium. More specifically, the disclosure relates to a sewing data creation apparatus and a sewing data creation program recorded on a computer-readable recording medium, both of which may create sewing data used to form stippling stitches.
In the related art, a stippling stitch has been known as one type of stitch for quilting. In a quilting process, an inner cotton is placed between a main fabric and a lining and they are sewn together with a stitch pattern such as a line or a curve. For example, a stitch 902 shown in FIG. 60 is a stippling stitch, which is sewn onto a sewing area 901 to form a design. The stippling stitch is formed in a complicated curve that does not intersect itself. Conventionally, most decorative patterns such as the stippling stitch have been sewn by hand, whereas recently, more and more people desire to easily sew the stippling stitch by a sewing machine.
However, a problem occurs with a stippling stitch when the stitch line intersects itself, a part of the stitch line is too close to other parts of the stitch, the stitch line creates a high density portion and a low density portion in a sewing area, the stitch line has stitches with uneven stitch lengths, or the stitch line forms a curve with a pointed portion. In other words, a stippling stitch may be considered to be beautiful if the stitch line creates a smooth curve that is well balanced and evenly arranged in a sewing area, does not intersect itself, has no part of the stitch too close to other parts of the stitch, and has uniform stitch lengths.
Moreover, a stippling stitch may be decorated with a plurality of small decorative patterns. For example, as shown in FIG. 61, small plant leaf-like decorative patterns 913 are attached on either side of a stippling stitch 912 in a sewing area 911. Although it is assumed that such exquisite decorative patterns may be sewn by hand, they may preferably be sewn, like a stippling stitch, by a sewing machine. These decorative patterns may be considered to be beautiful and high quality when they have even sizes and are disposed on the stippling stitch at predetermined intervals in a balanced manner.
Further, an embroidery data creation apparatus may transform a part of a profile line of an embroidery pattern to be sewn into a Bezier curve (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. Hei 9-137357).